Competition Starting Point
by Crownowa
Summary: Our favourite Russian team decided to go up north for some intense training but are being called back for a reality check due to the current actions taking place during the Fourth Worlds. Something seems familiar...smells like Boris? KxQ.
1. Competition Starting Point

Hurrah for my own fanfiction! That means no more restrictions from those other retards! Since I dislike any made up characters (Even a slight mention without a name), there will obviously be none of them here, along with any yaoi, yuri or incest (Microsoft grammar check seems to be working, it thinks I should capitalize yuri. Any guesses why, anyone?). In this fic, King and Queen are on the Russian team, to create complications and it fits pretty well. I would have used their Japanese names but I don't know all of their names in Japanese (Only Ian and the twins) so I'm using their English names (Oh joy). I like snow! Have fun!

Competition 

Starting Point

Start 

When looking around this freezing wilderness out in the northland of Siberia, one would only be able see the whiteness of snow covering everything in sight, large, undisturbed forests, a large cabin, seemingly too big for the surrounding area, and the Blitzkrieg Boys… with Kai. The temperature, even at nighttime, didn't seem to bug them though, as they only extra garments they wore were gloves, scarf and maybe a sweater, if at all. Why would they be here, in the vast wasteland of Russia's most northern state, and when they should be training for the four world championships?

"Well… it is a barren land covered in snow and ice. Good for Tala, but bad for Kai. It should have King and I going to the Worlds but it's not our faults Mr. Dickinson's an asshole… and let Kai be in the front lines AFTER we decided who would go. I don't think we'll be in any more BBA sponsored championships anymore… their loss." Queen explained.

Sure you were. Anyway, we doubt even they themselves know.

Siberia 

"Good, no more distractions." said Queen, glad to finally be able to train away from the hustle and bustle of Moscow.

"Well, unless you find a certain blader a distraction." teased her brother, speaking loud enough for most of the other Russians to hear. They, not being able to keep a straight face, began snickering at the thoughts that came to mind.

"Well, you seem to know much. Don't tell me you have interest in him too." replied Queen sarcastically, summoning countless jeers, and roars from the others listening to this little skirmish.

While we say most of the Russian teens were deeply enthralled in this upcoming, one particular blader, no names need be given, was trying to survey the new terrain, well, until her heard the rest of his 'team' guffawing like the idiots he had newly discovered them all to be. At first, he thought it was the vodka, but now he knew that being serious was just an act put on by them when in the public eye.

"Well don't stop now, keep the entertainment coming!" yelled one.

"You got pwned!" yelled another.

"I wouldn't let her get away with that!" one could clearly hear as being Tala, seemingly the biggest moron in the group.

He walked towards the group and saying "I thought you'd all be tired of fooling around by now I guess I was wrong. Don't tell me… you've got to the vodka stash already."

"Where, where?" yelled Ian, getting the others attentions.

"You brought some? I thought we ran out." Brian thought, happy to hear that there was some vodka around this barren place.

No one noticed Queen making large snowballs nor far away from the rest of the group. "Ready!" she called out, likes an army commander counting down to the strike. Nothing more was said before the boys got slushy, icy snowballs right in their faces, except for Kai who was standing farther away than the rest of them. They had no idea about what hit them, even when they roared curses at her in Russian, since that was the only tongue they could hold when surprised. She took no time to run away like a deer in flight, as a light snow began to fall. "I own you!" she yelled behind her, taking a peak to see their dumbfounded faces. The shock didn't last long.

"Get her!" They all yelled, taking off after the lone female blader. Kai just stood and watched them go.

"Shit heads, think you can catch me when you're that far behind?" jeered Queen, laughing gleefully at the sight of the full her rightful team trying to chase her as she went into deeper snow. It wasn't really a problem for the Russian female… but not for Tala either, who took a leaping dive and pinned Queen expertly underneath him. She didn't fight back. Why didn't she fight back? Oh well, entertainment was now over, or so one would think.

"Did you really think you'd get away with that?" jeered Tala, small pieces of unmelted ice sliding down his face.

Wickedly, Queen replied, "Well, it seems not, but, maybe you should have wiped the snow off your face before you ran after me. Yet it seems you cannot even do that."

The lag of the Russian team quickly caught up, with cries of "Revenge, revenge!"

"Doom is now upon you." Smiled Tala.

"Oh, joyous day." She replied, swiftly kicking of her assailant. Though everyone had heard the rumors of the parts hunters being weak without their stolen parts, when one acts for the crowd one can't really tell. Kai had learned that the hard way.

"For the people!" they cried.

"Eh?" in a blink of an eye, Queen was grabbed by three of her teammates, while the other looked on and snickered at what would become of her. She noticed Tala holding a large pile of snow in his hand. "What are you doing what that?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye, noticing the playful, blue fire that danced within them, then thinking 'Oh shit…'

"Don't worry, well let you do something to us after." Tala smiled with glee. Even though her brother was there, they could still be rough towards her, especially in a group.

"Sorry Queen, you get what you give." He smirked at his sister, in the clutches of his male teammates.

"Oh, but I only gave snow to your face." She replied smartly, not really thinking about how to get out of this one.

"We'll give you a nice surprise!" jeered Bryan, hoping that what he was about to witness would make his day; or the rest of it anyhow. With that Tala took the snow he held so dearly in is hand, and put it so dearly down Queen's front, a lot of it.

Shock. Shock and the feeling of wet ice sliding down her warm skin, then nothing. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY IN THE BLOODY HELLS DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Queen at the top of her lungs, loud enough even for the distant Kai to hear the curse, as the boys let go of their thrashing captive and moved to a safe, well not that safe, distance.

"Err… don't worry… we said we'd let you do something to us…" Ian said, a little frightened about what might happen to HIM.

She looked at him, dancing embers in her eyes, "Hahaha, don't worry midget you'll all get what's coming to you. If you run away I'll chase you. If you fight I'll restrain you. Don't worry, it's not going to kill you." This wouldn't be good for the rest of them. They knew they couldn't get away, they didn't even try to get away, but they knew it would be fun. She walked towards Bryan, taking a heap of snow at the base of his feet, then stuffing it down his pants. No, not his pants, but further in, like, his boxers, right in the proximity of his…

He had an odd look on his face, which had just turned pale. She, smiling innocently. He, trying to hold in what could come out as a scream, but then came out as a stream of heavy curses.

"Damn you bitch!" Bryan snarled, but Queen quickly turned her back to him.

"Don't we know it." She faced the rest of the group. "Now let's see what we have here. You are all going to get the same treatment as this dear boy. You are to have a contest." An evil smirk spread across her face as she shook the snow out of her shirt, now soaking wet. "You will see how long you can stay with this," she bent down and picked up some snow by her feet, "keeping your dicks on ice. Taking in mind when who started when, though."

"Shit…" king muttered, not even he would be spared.

One by one the group of Russian imbeciles got snow shoved down their fronts, with nothing they could do about it but yelp and curse and hiss at the cold. After the last one, Tala, who did a nice little dance for all to see, like when he gets hit in the crotch, she quickly laughed like the evil bitch she so readily took the place of and walked away in the direction they all came from. The direction that Kai was watching them from.

Back with Kai 

Kai could still here the boys whooping and hollering while trying to keep themselves calm enough to beat each other in their little… game. 'What fools…' he thought, seeing a very cheerful Queen walking his way.

"It seems you always try to keep yourself away from the trouble. Why is that?" she asked him, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, you of all people should no the answer to that." He grunted back, thinking of how big a fool she might really be. 'That's what you get for working with people like Boris and Gideon. Wouldn't she had to of wanted to work with Gideon?' he came back to when Queen snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Queen started to speak, "You know, you're not much different, but, ah… never mind." but trailed off. Then she got an idea, 'Can't spare the last one, cant we?' and pushed Kai forcefully to the ground.

"What the…" He gave her the evil eye, but couldn't push her off.

"I have something to say to you." Queen smiled at him. "We are in the middle of nowhere, around nothing but snow and trees and the wilderness, but we are alone." Kai showed a puzzled look on his face. "The only thing that falls is the snow; the only things that talk are the wind and the wolves." He did not notice her hands moving closer to his waist. "One more thing…" She took a large amount of snow in her right hand, decided that his pants were not accessible to her, then quickly drove it up his shirt without a hitch. "You serve the same punishment as them! Never listen to me when you think it's not a good idea. Look where it's gotten you into now." She smirked at him, noticing the furious look on his face, watching his body not responding to his will, then ran into the large house they were renting for the time being. Looking once behind her, she yelled, "Too bad!" and laughed.

Kai saw red. 'Goddamn bitch!' he quickly got up and ran after her, trying to keep her in sight even though he was further behind than he realized. The snow was deep enough to slow him down even further… he did not like this, no, not at all. Then he lost sight of Queen. The house was big enough for them all to have their own rooms, too big to find one person in it. He didn't pay attention to their squabbling when they chose their rooms – so he didn't have a clue where she could be, but he was sure no one either than Queen and himself were inside. Good for the walking-in-on-someone factor. He stopped for a quick breather and to think where his… Queen… could be hiding.

Queen's Room 

Queen wasn't hiding, not at all. She went straight to her room to shed her cold, wet clothes and take a nice, warm shower. The clothes would be hard to take off since they were plastered onto her skin, but she was still having difficult taking off her boots and outerwear. She lay on the bed, trying to take the boots off, straining with effort. 'Man they're on tight!' As the second boot finally slid off, of course with a slight effort, a less aggravated Kai popped through the door. Queen lay spread out on the bed, throwing her boot near him, the unwanted visitor. She wouldn't be able to take a shower anytime soon with him in the room. His clothes told all, he must have been too mad to take the snow out of his shirt. A puddle was already forming. He stood there, staring her down.

"You're making a mess. Just take your clothes off and let them dry off." She didn't even bother looking at him.

"What?" Kai growled.

"I don't want you to damage the wood floors, take off your clothes and dry them off. The leave, I have better things to do than tell you what you're just ignoring." She lay there, a non-stirring figure.

"Stupidity for all to go around" Kai retorted, then the full impact of what she said took effect. "I'm not going to take my clothes off here." He sneered back.

"You fool, don't take them off here! Go back to your own room and strip there! Do I have to treat you like a child?" Queen sat up, a disgusted look on her face. "If you can think enough to get your ass up here you should be able to think about where to strip yourself good and proper!" She lay back down again. "Just go. Be gone. Act like an idiot AROUND other idiots."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. One really would think about your true intentions. You say one thing, while mean another, or think others than yourself will think of something else." He glared at her.

"I beg to differ. I'm not willing to continue this conversation any longer, and yes, you do not know what I want. If you're so hung up on it then think about it then come back when you think you've got it." With that she rolled over onto her stomach, and Kai silently walked out of the room. 'God knows if he'd even figure it out; no one else has, not even my brother. Stupid men, though I wonder why I feel something for him. Wonder what it could be.'

Both hadn't realized how similar they were, but they are sure to find out.

End 

You thought I was gong to make the team rape Queen didn't you? Aww, that's too bad. I did forget to say that I'd put no rape also, and angst. Also, they were not going to have sex in this chapter, and why would I make them? All that writing for nothingness… it felt good, as random as saying "Vive la France!" when you don't know anything about France (Or hate it. I don't, unlike some people). Oh well, cant be helped.


	2. Competition Realization

Hey people. I've been having trouble with the layout, how it uploads makes it hard to read on the site. Please tell me if it's still happening. I was deciding on if I should at least mention some other characters, like if one of the boys had a girlfriend, but I won't. I really don't know how long I'm going to make the story but as long as the readers are happy with it, I'm happy. Confusing content is here yet again; if you don't understand then you can email me for an explanation, or you're too young to be reading this LMAO. The fourth Worlds are in the third season of Beyblade if you didn't know; there was a World a year before the plot of Beyblade started (In the show). Correct me if there were any before that. Oh well, read on.

Competition

Realization   
Start 

Kai had just left Queen's room, thinking to himself 'I can't believe she got the best of me. I've never seen her without a cool head though. I wonder what she could have to hide. No point in asking.'

The others had not returned from their outdoor activities. He wondered if they would let their balls freeze off just to win. Knowing them, they just might. He laughed at the thought. He heard the sound of a shower turn on coming from Queen's room. It was a good idea; even with his ability to tolerate the very cold it would still be a good idea to warm up. His mind began to wonder.

'I wonder…' His thoughts were cut off by the shouting of the rest of the idiots running for the house entrance.

"Tala you're a fucking cheater!" Exclaimed Spencer, he must have lost badly.

"Can't help it can I? I'd like to thank Boris for this victory." Tala mocked, and took a fake bow. Apparently he had won, no surprise there.

The steps were becoming louder as the group thumped up the stairs. He went to turn the doorknob but Ian stopped him. "Dude that's my room. You room's over there." He pointed to the room beside Queen's and opened his door. "I think they share a bathroom." He laughed while he shut and locked it behind him.

"Oh shit…" he muttered, he guessed he'd have to take a shower after her; he bid no one else would let him in theirs.

He walked to his room and opened the door. His luggage was in the room already. "I guess they took the liberty to do my work for me." He then decided that telling Queen about this arrangement was best and went into the washroom. "Queen?"

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked back, yet without annoyance.

"I've been made to use the room next to this and it shares the bathroom." He did not know how she would react to this.

"I know." She replied.

'What? You know already? What the fuck…' he was confused, then a bit annoyed. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Oh, I guess you weren't paying attention… no matter. I don't care. Turn around please, I'm getting out."

"Huh?" more confusion.

"I said turn around."

'Turn around but not to get out?' Kai turned around anyway, but not before catching a good glimpse of a fair portion of her body. 'Damn…' He was a bit too slow, yet she did nothing. She sighed like she didn't care.

"Too tired to care, Good night." She walked away, body wrapped with a towel, into the darkness that was her room. Kai didn't take any time to decide not to stick around.

Next Morning

The group was sitting in the living room assembling their new blades; they got the parts just before they left so there was no time to put them together.

"Ah, I'm too tired to make food." Yawned Tala. It seemed all his brainpower and energy were used only to put together his new blade. He held it up to the ceiling was a content look on his face. "Shiny…"

Queen saw this and teased, "Tala, so childish in many ways. I made food yesterday so one of you has to do it today."

"Do you even remember what you made yesterday?" Asked Ian, remembering how many bottles of vodka she drank last morning; Queen could hold her alcohol like the rest of them but with less consequence.

"Err… food?" She stuttered, not remembering much except getting a slight headache. The rest of the team laughed; it's hard to set people in their place when you know each other so much. "Kai I think it's your turn anyway."

Kai grunted. "Just make cereal. I don't think many of us are up to heavier food." That was met with words of agreement from the others.

"I think there's some of those cereal bars the stupid Americans sent us. I bet it's poison." Said King, with suspicion in his voice.

Queen smiled. "No, come now. They just haven't started to sell them back home. I already had one. They're okay. I agree with the other comment though." Then she thought of something. "How could Ms. Judy of cut off the rest of the team? No we can't fight them at all. I guess Max is okay, he went through the prelims, but she brought Rick there. I doubt he could have gotten there on his own. He's worse than all of them put together."

Ian agreed. "Though I think it's all becoming corrupt, I mean, like how Kai was let onto the team." The rest of the team looked Kai's way. He was staring back coolly like he always did, with his arms over each other.

"You should stop complaining about that and about Barthez Battalion." He replied, not comprehending how they possibly got past the prelims. "The Majestics are way to strong to be beat like that. I heard they all lost in their battles."

"No, that's more bullshit than anything else. I know they bailed out because Barthez was cheating and Mr. Dickinson didn't do anything to stop them. Though if Barthez was that sneaky then his team's blades must have been rigged especially for the tournament. I bet he gave them bit beasts also. Doesn't that remind us of someone." Bryan remarked, and he spat on the flood in disgust.

"I heard the telecast was remade so it sounded like they were being cheered on." Said Spencer.

"Yeah me too. I've seen the original one. You could clearly hear someone yelling 'Get the bloody hell outa me country ye arseholes!' I don't think the U.K. likes them at all." Replied King; he must have searched for it on the net.

"How do you know that?" Asked Kai, not believing what he was hearing.

"Johnny phoned my cell and told me; no one else was there at the time. He also got his hands on the original telecast and sent it to me." Explained King. 'It's a conspiracy.'

"Must be Boris." Whispered Brian. It was no shock for anyone.

Tala started to talk. "No, not Boris; Someone who works for him. That team is not being controlled, we all can tell that. It's a pattern: Boris, Boris, Boris followers and more Boris followers. It'll be Boris after that. Just depends when it gets here." He decided to finish then to take a swig of vodka.

The rest of the team saw this and Queen exclaimed "Good idea." She got up to retrieve some for her own, and the rest of the team followed; including Kai. "Cheers." No one showed restraint in emptying their glasses; this was getting too much to bear. 'What a perfect time to forget everything.' Forget was what they intended to do.

Later That Day

The amount of alcohol that was consumed was far past the needed amount for poisoning. Normal people would be dead, but this group…

"Goddamn… hangover… too much vodka…" Queen complained, bottle almost falling to the ground. That could be the least of her worries.

"Don't drop the bottle, it's probably worth more than you." King laughed, almost loosing his seating in his drunken state.

Queen not so quickly replied "You're probably right… more people like vodka anyway." The she fell off the back of the sofa she was laying on. Most of the others were in a drunken sleep except her and her brother, who were almost at the point of blacking out, and Kai, who had not drunken much of anything the whole time.

"Sleepy time…" King had just fallen off the chair, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Nhh … no more, no more for me." Queen had dropped her bottle on the floor, empty of its contents. "I'm going to my room." She tried to get up but her legs felt like lead, they wouldn't move. "Well that's bad."

"You're too drunk. I'll take you." Kai said while he lifted himself out of his seat. 'Wouldn't want to know what could happen if I left them all here with her. Wait… that'd be funny, wouldn't it?' He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"That was fun, let's do it again." She remarked drunkenly. She started to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Stop that or I'll drop you here." Kai demanded; he didn't feel like playing at the moment.

"Oh fine… nice ass." With how Kai had placed her over his shoulder, his ass was right in her face. She had no problem with that; it was something to stare at.

"Why are you staring at my ass?" Kai asked, not amused.

"Why in hell's name do you care, oh mighty, god-like Kai? Just beat Tyson and get the hell out of my group… damn inbred Russian… what happened to you when you were a kid anyway…" She yammered on, not really noticing what she was saying. Kai had a look of fury on his face, but ignored what Queen said since she was piss-ass drunk. He got to her room and dumped her onto her bed. When he tried to leave, Queen stopped him, "Where you going? If you want me to be safe from those sexually deprived freaks then they wouldn't know what the fuck's going on if you were here… for some reason." It made sense, thought Kai didn't know why she would even care.

"I thought you would want to have sex with someone in your group, or are you not up to it?" Kai inquired; he should be able to get more answers out of a drunken Queen then any of the guys.

Queen turned to face him. "You of all people should know why I wouldn't screw anyone in my group. I wouldn't have to explain what we've gone through to, huh? I just don't know why you're more fucked up than we are… it's confusing. Do you even know what 'love' is? At least you knew your parents. We didn't have the luxury."

Kai blankly replied, "I was taken away from my parents when I was very young, but I couldn't stay with my grandfather after I blew up the Abby. The last time I saw my father was when he gave my Dranzer; I was twelve." Outside he was stone cold; inside he was only a confused child.

Queen looked at him, tired of such bull crap she heard coming from the boy standing in front of her. "You're crap. I'm this drunk yet I can see through your acts. I think you blame yourself… you don't know what the hell's going on. We all can see that. Just don't think we pity you, you're old group doesn't pity you either. You can't prove your point here. None of us ever do well in the Worlds; it's psychological. It's because of Boris… if we knew where he was right now I would have killed him. The government would have pardoned me." She put her head down, and quickly fell asleep, not seeing the look of remorse on Kai's face. He deserved to hear it; she was the only other person awake at the moment. He took a seat on a chair near the door, and brooded for all he was worth.

End

I don't know why I wrote this, it's practically bull shit itself. I guess it needed to be serous at some point. I hope this uploaded properly on the site, I hate what happens to it sometimes. Feedback would be helpful, especially for this kind of fic. I don't really know what to do in the next chapters ; but I think some serious pranks and lemon should be implemented . At least two people have to have sex… LMAO.


	3. Competition Startling Hearts

I'm writing this after I finished this chapter! I don't even know what to say… readers be warned if you don't like any thoughts of Kai and Queen being a couple. Too bad I can't get onto hentaihime's account… or her other account on adult fanfiction… I don't know why I can't get on. Oh well, enjoy!

Competition

Startling Hearts

Start

It had been a couple of hours since Kai had taken Queen to her room, and the others were starting to wake up.

"Dude, where am I?" a very confused Tala asked into the darkness. Brian got up to turn on the lights and was met with many cries of dismay.

"There's only five of us here…" Ian exclaimed, then they started wondering where their last two teammates could be.

"Maybe they slept with each other!" laughed King, still waking up from his drunken slumber.

"Man, you always think people are sleeping with each other. Though maybe you're right!" The words coming out of these boys' mouths weren't sounding too smart at the moment.

"Who cares… hangover…" with that, all the guys went back to sleep, not thinking about what their missing members might have been doing.

Kai & Queen

Kai had fallen asleep in the chair, and Queen hadn't stirred since she put down her head. There had been no noise until the others downstairs had woken up. Kai did not hear anything since the door blocked the sound that would have traveled upstairs, but, since sound travels through solids, Queen had awaken.

'Hnn what's going on…' she lifted her head only to find Kai in her chair, and remembering all that had been said hour earlier. 'I really said that? Oh well, can't be helped.'

"You're awake?" The minute noise she had made by moving on the bed had woken him up, and the one eye he had open was fixated on her.

Queen had an idea. She rolled onto her back, with a seductive smile, and said "Kai, fuck me now."

"… What?" The look on his face was priceless.

"I told you to have sex with me, now." She sat in an upward position.

"What brought this on?" Not only was he baffled, but a bit suspicious.

She smirked and replied, "I'm not drunk if that's what you're thinking." Kai walked over to the side of the bed, and then Queen grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. "How about this?"

"Do you really want to have sex?" He asked, not really aware at what he should do by that point.

She quickly replied "Naw." and let go of him. "Well that was fun. Maybe we should try it again sometime."

He had to retreat. He turned to the door and opened it. "I think someone spiked your vodka." The more she thought about it, the more she did feel… odd.

"I wouldn't think it's a spike, that's Enrique's style." She started to get sweaty. "You know what, I really don't feel that well."

Kai went over to her and placed his hand on her arm. It felt ablaze. 'What the hell?' He turned to the door and walked out. "I'll be back."

Queen didn't take anytime to jump off the bed and follow him. "Kai, you're sweating too." She was right, he was starting to sweat, and his body temperature was rising. They had no idea what the cause could be.

Tala

Tala had woken up after a restless sleep. He was alone with his dear self, sitting down on a chair near the thermostat that he just screwed around with. The floors had their own thermostats, he didn't know why, even the conjoined rooms had their own. Once he had found the one that controlled Kai and Queen's rooms he knew he had to do something to it. The temperature was going to get so hot, in the hallway also, that they wouldn't know what the hell would be going on. Kai would be fine since he had the phoenix. He didn't think about Queen, of which the effects would be worse. He walked back into his room and lay down on his bed, in his cool room, and quickly fell asleep.

Kai & Queen

"It's too warm in here. Let's go downstairs. What the hell is wrong anyway…" Queen was starting to feel faint. Kai was faring better, but not by much. It reminded him of the time he fought Johnny at Robert's castle.

"You're right. If it's still too warm we'll go outside. I'll carry you." Kai replied, in a no-nonsense tone.

"You'll what?" Kai had already slung her onto his shoulder by that time, but she didn't fight back. She decided to keep herself occupied by staring at the walls that went by as Kai walked to the lower level. It was still very warm, but they also started to feel the cooler air from downstairs. He stopped to look at the thermostat. "What the hell!" It was turned to maximum heat, and then he turned it back to normal.

"What?" Queen didn't know what was wrong, she couldn't see where Kai was standing or it's importance. He did not reply, but turned to look at the other ones, which were normal except one that he knew was for the hallway.

"Someone's been screwing with the heat. I have no idea who did it." He reached out and turned it down, then head down the stairs.

"Let's get better first… then REVENGE!" If you remember the worst Kai had ever been pissed, Queen can excel far beyond that, but words can only go so far. "Let's just go outside." She easily slid out of Kai's grasp without missing a beat.

They continued walking down the stairs as he smiled. "Talk of revenge making you better already, huh?" She did not reply to that, or talk at all until they got outside. It had stopped snowing; a few more inches of snow lay on the ground. Kai was used to the harsh Russian winter, and it wasn't much different there. Queen would not be affected by the cold weather so easily, like Tala, this was their element.

She stretched and bent down to the snow. "The only colour of snow I like other than white is crimson, when I spill the blood of my enemies." Kai just looked at her, thinking of how many people the group could demolish when provoked. He wouldn't stop them, if they rid the world of Boris, but the teams that work for him… that might cause a problem. " We'd leave to the Majestics, they'd want it. I think they could get over it, but could never be real friends. If they become a burden, they would turn. "

"A burden how?" Kai had some idea of what she was talking about. If Barthez Battalion pissed off the Majestics or caused them to worry…

"Hmm… they could get along, but, if they do not act in a matter that keeps them in good place… I think you'd get the point." She'd love to see that Boris-loving team get publicly humiliated. Kai walked over to Queen and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked his way, not startled but oddly tolerant. She put her hands on his arms that encircled her. Small amounts of snow started to fall from the sky. "Why…"

"I'd have no answer for you, though I bet you really don't consider me a part of this team." Kai thought that was all he needed to say; Queen had already stated she wanted no relationships with people from her team, not suggesting he liked her or anything.

"…"

"You know, if we met under different circumstances it would be less confusing." Kai looked up, snow falling onto his face, then started walking towards the direction of the moon. The wind started to pick up.

"Are you afraid of it all, Kai?" She yelled at him.

"…" He had no idea about what she was talking about.

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "You have proven to know what you're doing – you've made friends with Tyson and all – even though growing up for you must have felt more like hell than my upbringing. I'd thought you would have shied away from all human contact by now – relationships and the like – and physical contact."

He turned her way. "You observe closely, I see, or try to."

"When I'm not bored." She paused slightly. "Do you like me, Kai?"

For a moment he had nothing to say, but came out with, "The heart is a strange thing… my heart is a strange thing that no one – even myself – understands. The answer you want would be hard for me to come by. I hope it's the truth you want and not what you really want to hear deep down."

She was not surprised with his answer. "Hmm… you are right. Though my act for last year fooled everyone but you and the people who knew what I was up to. You might have been able to beat me, even King and myself, last year, though it's all changed now. Too bad the stats they put up for us say that without the parts we stole we would be weak – because they think our bitbeasts are weak. We all know what you're doing, as you already know; that's why you were allowed on the team – I mean us being okay for having you on the team."

"And what do you think of it?" He started to pull away from Queen, and so she let go of him.

"Nothing you do will be able to keep you from that team of yours; something will always draw you back. I can't help that, but after this championship and the trouble we will probably cause, we might be on lockdown for a while – or the government would wish that for us. I hope you make the right decision Kai, about all this, though what team you're on does not matter to me in the least."

He sighed and looks towards the moon once again. "That makes sense, since you don't really like me being on this team."

"Oh, not at all, though you don't belong here; you will soon recognize that. Though you could be pulled away from this team in a day, in a week, in a month. The odd circumstances that would become of it… though you should feel comfortable. I also can't consider you a part of this team until all the teams you wish to belong to are okay with you switching – I mean all. You have yet to come across that."

Kai looked at her. "I will never come across that… what'll you do once we go? I don't think all of us can go."

She smiled. "They're too cheap, huh?"

He smirked back. "No, they just can't handle all of us together, and we need you behind the scenes."

"Well said, now let's go back." She grabbed his arm with both hands, holding it against her side, then started to head back.

He pulled her back, for her to be beside him, and brought his face up to her ear. "The snow suits you, you know. Just don't turn it red."

She giggled at the thought. "You'd have to be there with me when it happens." From there they walked, Queen in front, back to the house they wanted freedom from just moments ago.

End

I thought of many ways to end this chapter, but then I thought about Kai's personality – and heart, like the way he would go about things. This paring is hard to come by, and probably very disliked, but since they are similar I thought they needed to be put together. Even if they liked each other in the slightest, Kai would probably not know if he liked Queen until much later. Since what was going on during this period of time for the other teams was not much said, if at all, I think I could get away with some more things, like if the team got a visit from certain bladers. Also, since the North American versions, even the Spanish version that is hardly censored, did not have the proper ending (which you can find screenshots of on the net) so we do not really know what happened. We should all thank them for letting us be able to do what we do, since there's so much unaccounted for.


	4. Competition Unsuspecting Journeymen

Long time no see! Here's a new one for ya! Have fun .

Competition

Unsuspecting Journeymen

Ian had just woken up from one of the best sleeps he had had for a week. It was 11:00 am and he knew the rest of his team members would be up. As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he looked inside to see Queen bickering with Tala but not quite sure what it was about. "The hell is it this time, sex freaks?" Tala was only in his boxers while Queen was only in what looked to be a bikini top and tight boxers. "And are those Kai's? They look good on you." He said as he pointed to the piece of clothing. Everyone else smirked and even the one and only Kai smiled.

"Why thank you, Ian. Actually, they're mine. Woman wear boxers these days you know." Queen gave him a sickly innocent smile. "Also, if you didn't notice last night, the temperature was turned way up, even too much for me. So unless you have a problem for me yelling at Tala – the smart one who screwed with the thermostats – don't get involved, and it's not Kai's fight."

"Meh... suit yourself. I don't need this anyway." With that, he sat down in an unoccupied chair, taking something from the table that he had no clue what it could be, and stared to eat it. Then someone's cell phone wrung. King picked it up.

"You want to come tomorrow? What the hell is wrong with you? We're not even at the house!" Then came a pause. " Oh, well, now that changes everything, but for this, I'm gonna make you pay for all the tickets!" Everyone in the room could have sworn they heard Johnny cursing King to the far reaches of hell before he pressed the end button. He smiled and said "Well, that takes care of it. We're leaving to be home by midday tomorrow. We don't need to arrange anything, just go to the airport to get the tickets and leave. Oh yeah – that was Johnny if you didn't hear him."

Queen just had to make fun of the Scotsman. "Awww poor guy. His allowance must not be big enough to cover the costs. Let him beg for the money!" They all sniggered at the thought; they wish they could see Johnny in that situation once in a while. "Okay, time to pack!" The boys quickly went to their own rooms except for Kai, who stopped Queen from joining the ascent. "Yes?"

"What's really so important that we must leave so soon after we just got here?" He inquired, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"What? I thought you knew. It's not really for me to tell so I'll just say this: we're not the only ones that have been screwed over by Boris and your grandfather. He's also out of the psyche ward and as of this moment, has been in quarantine by the government. I think he's been posted in the army… the government doesn't want to give him control of the company yet."

"High post… in the army… the company… still running… grandfather… did not go to jail…"If you ever saw a Kai sweat drop, this one would top the big list.

"Well now, there you know. Just think it over a little but and you should understand. That also means that you will rightfully own the company when you turn 18. Good luck." She winked at him, though she was trying to hold in her laughter with all her might. But it got out anyway.

Kai wasn't going to put up with that. "I'm gonna get you for that." He started chasing Queen to get his rightful revenge and caught her quickly with a fast lunge. They landed front-first. He lay atop her back, right leg and both arms underneath her body. As she moved under his full weight, he felt his right hand under her belly but his right hand under something he could describe as… soft. He instantly figured out what he was grasping, and so had Queen.

"…" She had no idea how to react. "Kai… I suggest you let go and get off of me."

Tala had walked back into the kitchen, looking for a can of pop to quench his thirst. He got there just in time to hear Queen tell her assailant to get off of her. "No Kai! Don't let go! For the love of god you must hold on!" He whipped out a camera and a cell phone, one to take many pictures and one to film the event unfolding in front of him. "Now if you could reenact the part I had missed…" He barely dodged a chair that had been thrown his way. "Wow, you can still throw big shit even when being sexually harassed by Kai. I'm proud of you." By that time Kai and Queen had untangled themselves and started to pursue Tala up the stairs, as the rest of the team looked onwards.

"Oh shit!" It seemed that when Tala took a minute period of time to look over his shoulder, Queen had already surpassed him and blocked the only way out. "…Sorry?"

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" The other boys had guessed that something was up, and trampled Queen over in their rampage into the room.

"What's up?" King asked happily. "What the…" He felt something underneath him move. A roar replied to them.

"Would you mind!" Queen rose, not unlike a phoenix rising from the ashes, though on her way up, the others went down. She looked towards Kai. "Time to go, huh?"

"Hmph" As she walked away, he followed.

In The Hallway

"They must be low on their porn reserve, though for some reason I can't blame them…"

"Probably because you're the same?"

"Oh? Are you trying to start something here?"

"Sure." Kai pushed her towards the wall, pinning her arms and torso with his muscular body. "Hmph. That's not much fun." He looked into her eyes. Then he remembered.

Flashback (#1)

It was the day that Kai had come to the mansion of a house that the Russian team, with King and Queen, used as their campus. He recognized it from one of the mansions that his grandfather had, and even though the house was big, the plot of land it was on was even larger. He wondered how the Russians got hold of it.

Tala realized the perplexed expression on Kai's face. "Just incase you're wondering, the government took the house and gave it to us. I guess they never wanted to deal with us." Then he laughed.

Kai's only response was "Hmph.".

The two walked through the front doors and down a set of stairs, which were close to the entrance of the house. The atmosphere started to remind Kai of the abbey… then they reached their final destination.

Kai looked at the many faces that were too occupied with their lovable technology to care about whom just arrived. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hahaha you asshole, go rot in a hole!" That ended with large splats of blood being shown upon the giant spherical TV planted on the wall and ceiling.

He turned towards the voice, but his face once again turned to amazement. "What the… why the hell are you two here?"

All faces turned towards him. There they were, King and Queen.

'And they're not even Russian!'

"Surprised huh? I bet you've never seen us with the group before. Were not on the team this year, but don't worry, we have you to replace us." Queen sneered at him. Her eyes flashed as she got up and walked out of the room.

Kai's anger began to grow; how dare she show such disrespect to him! "And what does she mean by that?"

"Hmph. Me and Queen won the other block here. The ones representing this team were to be Tala, Brian, Queen and myself, but when Dickinson let you come aboard, we left the team, and Ian too. I can't believe he would let you come on even after we finished the nationals! Ha! Good riddance!" And with that being said, King followed suit.

"And I don't blame them!" Yelled Brian, just loud enough for the tins to hear.

Flashback (#2)

It had been a few days since Kai had gone to Russia to join the rest of his team, who greeted him with such a warm concession. HA! He had been wandering around the grounds on the first day, and he was right, it was as big as hell. Near the end of the property were large rock pillars sticking out of the ground, almost looking man-made…he decided to ignore that point and took up his training with one of the rock faces. He had been making the group mad with his comings and goings; he left before they rose and came back after they had gone to sleep, and how it made them mad! If they were to be a team they wanted his to at least train with them, not like he cared though. It was now past midnight.

Once again he focused on the rock face, sharp eye on his target. He readied the launch, and with a burst of energy he launched his newly refurbished blade at his opponent. It was all smooth sailing until another blade streaked crazily in front of his view, and knocked his blade to the ground with unseen ease.

'What the fuck…' he looked towards the other blade, spinning lazily on the ground next to him. Then it hit him, 'Queen's!' He was furious, and as he looked towards the sky, he saw another figure, high upon one of the rocks. It quickly jumped off from its high perch, landing easily on its two legs. "How dare you!"

"Hmm you should have guessed. How many times have we told you to be at the house before this time? You have no respect…" She started taking slow steps towards him, which became faster and faster. She lunged at Kai, pinning him against the rock. "We are not playing games Kai!" She looked up at her enemy, meeting her eyes with him, both raging, but then something clicked. They stared into each other's eyes…unaware of what they were doing. Their faces met closer and closer, eyes still locked on each other. Their lips met with eyes closing, softly at first, then with increasing force. She let her grip on Kai ease, which he used as an opportunity to flip their positions, so that Queen was the one who was pinned, but she didn't care. He wrapped his arms about her waist as she did the same with his neck. They kissed, the next more passionate than the other, with faint, almost silent moans erupting from Queen as Kai moved his hands up and down her body, both lost in their desire. But not much more time passed until Queen snapped out of it, realizing what she had done, and threw Kai off of her. By that time, Kai had also snapped out of it, confusion written all over his face. She looked upon him, sadness in her eyes, then quickly took off.

Flashback (#3)

It was the day after the "so-called" incident, and better for Kai, it looked like no one else new what had happened the night before. He was walking down the steps to what the others called the "basement hanger." It included the room with the giant TV on the walls and ceiling, an armory for their guns, and a room filled with the most high-tech computers he had ever seen, and he could just guess what they were for. Though suddenly, he heard some voices at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know what you did last night Queen. Did you have fun?" That was Tala.

"Get off of it, though I don't even know why…" Queen, for sure.

"Well, you like him, of course." He grabbed her shoulder.

"I have no reason to." She looked away.

"Well he's "attractive", isn't he?" He inquired.

"A relationship on the basis of mere physical appearance doesn't work for me." She stated.

"Then it's something from before." He told her.

"No, it's not." She replied.

"Then I can't help you." He patted her shoulder, with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now bugger off." She removed his hand, and started to walk away.

"Oh? Is Johnny now influencing the way you speak?" He taunts.

She turns around. His look of laughter was infuriating. "NOW!" She roars.

"You're too stubborn! You're perfect for him!" He laughs as he scurries off. The look on her face is sadness.

End Flashbacks

End Chapter

My motives for this were not known, but it was fun. Any reviews and suggestions will be helpful! I have another chapter on the way also xD. And remember, I'm gonna push these characters to their limits!


	5. Competition Another Night

Yay! Another one! Thanks for the reviews xD and flames are accepted here. Please tell if I spelt something wrong 

Competition

Another Night

"You're too stubborn! You're perfect for him!" He laughs as he scurries off. The look on her face is sadness.

End Flashbacks

They are both in denial of their feelings…

"Stop playing games Kai." Queen looked deeper into Kai's eyes, checking for any motives in his gaze. She did not like what was going on…or did she?

"Games?" He was moved his face closer and closer to hers, while at the same moment putting more weight on her arms to make it easier to lean forward. He couldn't stop the flow of new feelings that had appeared in his mind. Just looking at her…like this…it was just something he couldn't explain…how could this be happening to HIM? The great Kai – his only reason for being was to destroy Tyson – the only way to get his integrity back. To destroy his enemies…was Queen an enemy? Were the rest of her – his team enemies? Who exactly was an enemy here? Who was a fool? Was he acting foolish? How could he like HER, and after such a short time? Was there something there before he had been ignoring since she had left? She did explain what had been happening after the tournament…before she returned home…before he knew exactly who she was or where she was from…What the hell was going on? Kai doesn't show any feelings towards girls…contrary to what others may think… All of those other feeling started to be washed away…something was seizing hold of him…something he was giving in to…

"Who says I am?" He lightly touched her lips with his own, and Queen couldn't stop from drowning in his deep, auburn eyes…He leaned further harder into the kiss, even though he received less response from his less certain partner. He was only acting upon unknown emotions - where they were from he did not know - though it didn't last long; before being fully submersed into her own feelings, Queen suddenly snapped out of her daze, throwing Kai off of herself. 'What the…' he landed with a large thud on the floor, confused at what had happened. 'How could I slip like that…' He looked upon her, surprised at her strength, not sure of what even he should do. 'Well…I shouldn't be surprised…she was a Boris soldier…' She gave a disconcerting look his way then took off down the hall. 'And what the hell was I just doing? How am I supposed to understand that…'

… their feelings which they hide away and show to no one else. But feelings don't change so easily…

Break

Packing for the trip home took "longer than usual" for the boys. It was well into the night hours by the time they all assembled in the living room, well, most of them, for what they would consider a "breather," but for the rest of us, that would just translate into a drinking spree.

With one of the few unopened vodka bottles lifted high into the air, Ian decided the sole reason why he would be participating. "Can't drink on the plane, better get rid of it now!" They all laughed, though most were already on the verge of being hopelessly drunk.

"Hey… anyone know where my sis is?" King slurred, mouth still around his half-finished bottle.

"Maybe they're tipping…I hear it's fun!" A stupid comment by Tala, whom of course was the most intoxicated of the group.

"Nah… It'd have to be night-time for that…hey wait…it is night-time…" Again, this strikes a merry chord in all, thus followed by hollers of "Their too stubborn!", "It's gonna last all night!" and "I wouldn't walk by their room tonight!"

In fact, Kai was in his room, lying on his bed, staring into space…he had not seen Queen for the rest of the day, and it had been more than twelve hours already… She, naturally, would be with the rest of the boys, getting high or drunk or watching porn – even with the presence of her brother.

'…' He snapped out of his daze and looked towards the door that connected his and Queen's rooms together. That sole door…a barrier. He got up and rolled off the bed. 'What am I doing?' He walked steadily towards the door, and slowly opened it, hoping that the Russian female had not taken residence in the shared bathroom. To his luck – empty. 'I have to know…at least something…' He had decided to let his feelings – the one and only part of him that could be true – make his course. He walked towards the door that led into Queen's room and slowly opened the door, peaking through a small crack he made. She was nowhere to be seen. 'What will come of this?' Kai was walking into unknown territory.

It's not like Kai to second-guess himself…though…it's not like Kai to show any feelings. Does he really think he likes this girl? He'd only been with the team for a little more than a week… He, of course, would have usually ignored any suggestions that he possibly liked her from before he came; that his liking for her had been hidden for much longer than anyone could have guessed…Then what could it have been born from?

He walked straight into the room, shutting the door behind him. 'This could just be nothing…' He looked around him – still nothing. He walked forward, then started his way towards another set of doors – most probably the closet – but it was somewhere to start. Suddenly, he felt something his stride, making him fall towards the floor. He easily caught himself, body still facing the closet. 'Musta tripped over something lying on the floor…' He looked behind him. 'Just some of her clothes.' He looked around the room once more, this time noticing the window drapes slightly stirring. His eyes travelled up towards the windowpane. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a large cushion placed upon the pane, with a glowing body sitting atop. 'What…' He stood straight up, eyes on the figure of his missing teammate, almost naked and engulfed in the glow of the almost-perfect moon, dark hair rustling in the wind. She looked towards him; her eyes deep, endless oceans, radiant from the moon's reflected light. 'Is this it?'

"Did you miss me?" She asked calmly, while turning her gaze once again to the frozen tundra.

"…"

"That's not a response you know."

At this point, Kai let his emotions do the talking. "Why do you shy away?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about. I doubt you do either."

"You know plainly. I see how you act around the others…so carefree. Maybe even around some other teams you've know for a long time…why did you choose to do anything as dangerous as the last tournament?" He searches for an answer on her face.

"It's what I was raised to do. It doesn't matter what comes of me… I don't have a purpose anymore…maybe that's why the others act like how they do – I can only but guess what they are doing right now…drinking their lives away. Even if we rid this place of our former master, the damage is done, though I don't know how much you really understand. Even Johnny…he understands…his girlfriend…his family…even his team's families…they all get the jest of it. You didn't remember anything up until two years ago, or am I wrong?" The tone in her voice suggested nothing; she is probably trying to keep it that way.

"You are right, I don't know what you've been through. Though if that explosion didn't happen…one could only guess." He still looks upon her face for reason. She looks towards him once again, this time sliding off her perch, warm glow of the moon still upon her. While he looks over her mesmerising figure, he realises she is not naked – though the clothes she wears are mostly transparent. He is starting to feel the coldness around him. He is starting to drown…

She walks up to him, raising a soft hand to his face. She places her hand on his cheek, moving her face closer to his. "You just don't understand…" She tries to ignore her feeling that are starting to erupt from deep inside her. 'Is this what sets it off?'

Their faces move closer together. "You just can't keep it inside…I know…"

She stops and looks deep into his eyes. "What do you want from me? What do you hope to gain?"

"I want nothing from you that you are not willing to give." He gives back a look, beseech look. "I don't know how this came to be…but it's driving me…" he mutters to himself.

"There must have been something before – that's what it is." She slowly pulls a fraction away.

The look on Kai's face reads confusion, but he quickly understands what she's saying. "Even so, it doesn't change anything."

"But I can't give anything right now…" She turns around and starts to walk away, only to be pulled back – and met with a kiss.

'Why does he do this?' She quickly breaks it. "…" She turns around once more, but Kai wraps his arms around her body.

"I shouldn't like you, I have no reason for it; though that I do…I can see you don't seem to want it. But you are right on one point, a relationship cannot work on the basis of mere appearance." He leans closer and whispers into her ear, "I heard you…that day. I'm no fool. Though it doesn't change what's happening now."

"And now you're saying what?"

"…I want this."

"…I can't…"

"Think nothing of it."

"This, coming from you?"

"Yes." He tilts her face towards him, to meet her soft lips once again with another kiss.

She is still hesitant. She turns away. "I can't think about this now Kai…"

"You can't let those thoughts that are worrying you constrict your mind…you at least have a purpose here. You have to let someone get near you." He wraps his arms around her waist.

"What can I believe?" She looks at him, not sure if she should be furious or surprised at those words, either than her teammates – her family – no one had ever really cared. They only wanted to use her.

"You can look and believe." He steps towards her, catching her eyes. She can't look away.

Queen can tell that he wants her to recognise him. His posture, his eyes, his flowing movements, his determination…maybe he means at. That could be all she needs. She could have a purpose, not one of spite or revenge, not one of striving…just to have something that's hers and hers alone. 'Kai could be that…couldn't he…' Someone to understand and for her to understand back…someone who would not take advantage of her. As she fell further and further into the abyss of her inner feelings, it was as if she had already made up her mind to what she would do. They only needed a reason to rise, and now they had, taking over.

"Just go." Kai's lips met her own once again, more tender, more kind, yet harder than before. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing back firmly, letting her partner know her answer - the one she should have known from the start. He responded with a deeper kiss, eyes closing to become lost in the moment. He strengthened his grip around her waist, pressing theirs bodies closer and harder into each other. She buried her fingers into his locks as she embraced him; rougher, stronger. He arched her back, strong arms supporting her so she would not fall. Kai moved his hands lower until they met bare skin. She gave a slight noise as his blazing touch met her cool body, but it could hardly be heard as another sealed her lips with his own. The heat from Kai's skin was starting to slowly spread throughout her body, but was temporarily stopped as they broke the kiss; they both needed air.

They looked for each other for a moment before returning to their previous actions, but this time more forceful than before. All of their thoughts had fallen away. For Queen, she could at least have this moment…this moment of something she had never felt before…she didn't want it to stop.

End

Man…this is not exactly how I wished to do this part…but considering how I started the story, the plot was going to be a bit odd. I shouldn't have made the team go off to a foreign part of Russia, huh? Anyway, if any of you have any suggestions on how to make THIS chapter better, I would gladly edit it and repost.


End file.
